Un mismo destino
by MarczeTenaThewlis
Summary: (AU) La joven Nymphadora conoce a Remus en una discoteca y tras haberse pasado de copas tienen una noche de pasión de la que resulta una personita especial. Cuatro años después ambos se reencuentran. ¿Tonks le contará la verdad sobre lo ocurrido?¿Se darán una oportunidad a pesar de las circunstancias?
1. Recuerdos: Parte I

Metida en mi subconsciente escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros y algo de ruido demasiado lejano como para ser estridente y obligarme a abrir los ojos, el cansancio y la pereza me hacía quedarme recostada en la cómoda cama. Escuché unos pasitos amortiguados y una risita, sentí que se movía levemente la cama y unas manitas moviendo mi brazo, sonreí sin abrir los ojos.

-Mami, levantate- escuché una dulce voz y abrí un poco los ojos girando la cabeza.

-Amor, es domingo, aún es temprano- respondí acariciando la mejilla de mi pequeña.

Así es, desde hace cuatro años, soy madre de una hermosa niña llamada Kenya Elizabeth, yo, Nymphadora Tonks, me convertí en una madre joven y soltera a los veinte años, es una situación algo difícil pero tengo la ayuda de mis padres Ted y Andrómeda, adoran y consienten a su nieta, también está el padrino de mi hija, el primo de mi madre, Sirius Black. Vivo con mis progenitores, por insistencia de ellos desde que quedé embarazada de Kenya. Mi hija tiene más parecido a su padre, a quien solo vi la noche que concebí a mi pequeña y en un acto inconciente con los efectos del alcohol, el punto es que Kenya tiene la piel clara, su cabello es largo y castaño y ojos azules, lo que sacó de mí es su carácter siempre hiperactiva, al final de los días termino agotada por ella.

-Mami, ¿me llevas al parque?- me hizo unos ojitos de cordero a punto de degollar y no pude evitar negarme.

-Claro que si cariño- la abracé y luego le empezé a hacer cosquillas haciéndola reír.

Me levanté de la cama y llevé a mi hija de la mano a la planta baja, al entrar en la cocina ya se sentía el aroma del desayuno que prepara mi madre, yo soy un desastre en casi cualquier tarea doméstica aunque ayudo con las tareas que puedo y traigo el dinero a la casa con mi salario, lo suficiente para no ser una carga y darle lo mejor que puedo a Kenya. Trabajo en una oficina de administración de seguridad pública en Londres, mi padre y yo somos quienes traemos el pan de cada día a casa mientras mi madre se encarga de los deberes del hogar y cuida de su nieta cuando ésta no va a la guardería.

-Abuelita, ¿cuándo vas a dejar que mi mami cocine?- mi hija tomaba su platito y con unos cubiertos de plástico comenzaba a degustar su desayuno.

-El día que tu mamá prometa no quemar la cocina o la casa-bromeó mi madre.

-No exageres mamá, no voy a destruir todo, me difamas frente a mi hija- me hice la ofendida.

-Es la verdad Dora, tú tienes que estar a cien metros de esta cocina si no es para desayunar, comer o cenar- me miró medio seria.

-Buenos días familia- mi padre entró sonriente como todos los días a la cocina, besó a mi madre haciendo que mi hija hiciera una mueca de asco. Luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y abrazó a su nieta- ¿Quién es la pequeña más traviesa y linda de la casa?- le hacía morros como cuando era una bebé.

-Es como tenerme de nuevo a esa edad- le dije a mi padre sonriendo.

-No Dora, tú eras peor, tú hacías berrinches y cuando estabas en la escuela básica Dios nos libre- intervino mi madre haciendo que Kenya se riera.

-Gracias mamá, por sacarme los trapitos al sol frente a mi hija- respondí irónica.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, a eso de las once ya salía por la puerta con mi hija lista para ir al parque, llegamos en el auto de mi padre al parque más cercano, Kenya no tardó nada en subirse a los juegos y fui junto a ella para verla. A lo lejos algo llamó mi atención, un hombre castaño, alto y delgado, debía tener unos treinta años columpiaba a su hija, una pequeñita muy parecida a él por lo que podía ver, la niña debía estar alrededor de los dos y los tres años. Negué con la cabeza, podría ser cualquier hombre, no sabía porque me había fijado, algo me decía que lo había visto antes pero era imposible.

-¡Mami, mami!¿Me viste?- mi niña me jalaba del pantalón volviéndome a la realidad.

-Lo siento cielo, me distraje- la miré, se subía a los juegos ya para niños más grandes sin miedo alguno.- Mi niña grande- la alzé en brazos.

Las estrellas ya brillaban y el cielo estaba de un azul oscuro, arropaba a Kenya en su camita después de haberla bañado, darle un masaje para su descanso y contarle un cuento para dormir.

-Mami, ¿sabes dónde esta mi papi?- era la primera vez que me hacía tal pregunta, ella siempre llamó a su padrino "papá", pero mi hija es muy inteligente para su corta edad y seguro se dio cuenta de la realidad.- Yo se que mi padrinito Sirius no es mi papá, porque casi siempre los papis y las mamis se dan besos como mis abuelos.

-Keny, eso es algo que no sé, a tu papá no lo he visto en cuatro años, es algo muy complicado, cosas de adultos- acaricié su cabello.

-¿No lo puedes buscar?-

-No sabría por donde empezar amor, no he sabido nada de él en años- lo que yo siempre quize desde jovencita era tener una familia completa con un padre para mis hijos y me sentía mal de no poder hacerlo.

-¿Él no me quiere?- la voz le sonaba algo quebrada por lo que la abracé fuerte.

-No digas eso cariño, mira, cuando tu estabas muy chiquita adentro de mí, yo quería decirle a tu papá que te estábamos esperando pero no sabía donde vivía-trataba de buscar la forma de explicarle.

-Mamita, si lo llegaras a ver un día, ¿le dirías que yo soy su hija?- sus ojitos se iluminaron con esperanza.

-Claro que sí amor, es lo que más quisiera.

-¿Me prometes que hasta que lo encuentres no te vas a casar con otro señor que no sea él?- jamás me imaginé que mi hija me fuera a preguntar algo así.

-Kenya, lo que más me importa es que tu seas feliz, trataré de esperar, además ahorita no me gusta nadie- no quería decirle algo concreto, ni yo sabía que podría pasar y si llegara a esperar a su padre.- Bueno cielo, ya tienes que dormir, mañana vas a tu primer día en otro grado del preescolar con niños de tu edad-besé su frentecita.- Buenas noches, que sueñes con los angelitos- la volví a arropar.

Salí de la habitación dejando entrecerrada la puerta y regresé a mi cuarto, me senté en la cama y pensé en las preguntas de mi pequeña, no puedo odiar a su padre, la que no lo buscó fui yo, pero, ¿cómo lo encontraría después de como concebimos a nuestra hija? Estando con el alcohol dominando nuestra mente sin pensar en otra cosa, además, llevaba nada de conocerlo, solo sabía su nombre y que me llevaba trece años, mi tío Sirius fue su compañero y mejor amigo en su juventud.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Estaba lista para una gran fiesta, mis amigas llegaron por mí a la noche y nos fuimos en carro haciendo relajo hasta llegar a la discoteca donde sería la fiesta, eran vacaciones y no me preocupaba tanto llegar algo tomada a casa, total, vivía en mi propio apartamento, a pesar de mis veinte años, como toda adulta responsable, mis padres no dejaban de ser tan sobreprotectores y no les agradaba mucho que fuera a tantas fiestas desde la primera vez que llegue más tomada que nunca a casa a los quince años, siempre creyeron que todo fue mala influencia de mi tío Sirius que era todavía peor.**_

_**En un momento de la fiesta cuando mis amigas ya se abían idoy querían que al menos una estuviera sobria para conducir se fueron, al despedirme de ellas me senté en una mesa donde solo estaba un hombre joven, no debía rebasar los treinta, a esas alturas ya me había tomado toda una botella de vodka.**_

_**-¿Por qué un hombre tan apuesto como tú anda sólo?- me acerqué a él.**_

_**-Vine sin compañía- se encongió de hombros-¿No estás muy jovencita para estar a estas horas?- me miró ceñudo.**_

_**-Para tu información, tengo veinte, no soy ninguna chamaquilla- arrastraba a medias las palabras por el efecto del licor.-¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Remus John Lupin- estrechó mi mano y la acepté.**_

_**-Nymphadora Tonks- sonreí.-Solo por curiosidad, ¿cuál es tu edad?**_

_**-Treinta y tres- se sonrojó un poco.**_

_**-No parece- comenté alzando las cejas- te ves más joven.**_

_**-Nunca me lo han dicho, siempre creí lo contrario-bebió un poco.**_

_**Charlamos y bebimos cerca de una hora, ya para ese entonces empezabamos a decir una sarta de tonterías, él no estaba lo suficientemente tomado pero admiré su descaro al llevarme hasta su automóvil, llegamos a un motel, él dejó el pago sobre la mesa y me llevó hasta una habitación, con suerte me podía mantener en pie, él me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la habitación que nos habían dado.**_

_**Entramos a la habitación y cerramos la puerta con cerrojo, comenzamos a besarnos, era un beso demasiado intenso, no me importaba su aliento a licor, yo tenía el mismo, en cuestión de minutos yo inicié desabotonando su camisa y él me bajaba los tirantes de la blusa, no podía creer que lo estuvieramos haciendo a menos de tres horas de conocerlo, ninguno estaba conciente de lo que sucedía, simplemnte la pasión se apoderó de nosotros y ahi estabamos sobre la cama, no supe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que el sueño y el cansancio nos venció tras tanta acción, me recosté sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos.**_

_**Aquella mañana sentí la cabeza dando vueltas y con mucha dificultad abrí los ojos, Remus seguía ahí, dormía plácidamente hasta que sintió que yo había despertado.**_

_**-¡Dios, no puedo creer que llegaramos a ésto!- exclamó mirándome .**_

_**-Yo tampoco- me senté demasiado rápido y me mareé por lo que me volvía recostar.**_

___**-Debimos estar muy ebrios para hacer algo así- me seguía mirano directo a los ojos, en ese momento me di cuenta que los suyos eran de un azul hermoso como el mar.**_

_**-Creo que será mejor que me vaya- comenté.**_

_**Cuando se me pasó un poco la migraña logré tomar una ducha y me vestí con lo que llevaba la noche anterior, Lupin también se vistió y salimos del motel, yo me fui por mi parte tomando un tranvía hasta un lugar cercano a mi casa. Desde ese momento no volví a ver jamás a Remus Lupin.**_


	2. Recuerdos: Parte II

Era lunes por la mañana y me dispuse a prepararme para el trabajo y tener lista a Kenya para el preescolar, yo no tardé mucho en vestirme y arreglarme pero mi hija era un reto, primero había que esperar a que terminara su desayuno, hacer que se pusiera la ropa y luego peinarla.

-Mami me estás jalando el pelo- se quejaba mientras le cepillaba la larga cabellera castaña.

-Lo siento cariño pero tienes algunos nudos- sonreí negando con la cabeza.

Logré desenredarle el cabello y peinarla, la subí al automóvil y le puse el cinturón, el camino fue tranquilo al llegar a la escuela de mi hija me di cuenta de algo extraño, no había gente, a excepcion de un hombre, abrí mucho los ojos, era el mismo hombre que había visto el día anterior en el parque, reconcí a su hija, seguro la llevaba a la guardería que tenía la escuela. Salí del coche y le abrí a mi hija que ya se había quitado el cinturón y caminamos hasta al entrada.

-Buenos días, ¿usted también madrugó?-el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules se dirigió a mí.

-¿Cómo? Creí que se me había hecho tarde- mire el reloj de mi muñeca y al parecer había llegado media hora antes, maldije en mi mente.-Tiene razón, llegamos muy temprano, por cierto, buenos días.

-Soy Remus Lupin, un gusto- estrechó mi mano.

-Nymphadora Tonks-sonreí amablemente y le correspodí el apretón de manos.- Y ella es mi hija Kenya- le presenté a mi pequeña.

-Hola Kenya, mucho gusto, ella es mi hija April Johanna- la chiquita ocultaba el rostro en el hombro de Lupin.-Es algo tímida.

-¿Cuántos años tienes April?- le preguntó mi hija a la niña y ella solo levantó la mano enseñando dos dedos indicando su edad.- Yo tengo cuatro- dijo sonriente mi pequeña.

-Nunca te había visto en esta escuela-comenté mirando a Remus.

-Nos acabamos de mudar, a mi esposa no le gustaba la casa donde vivíamos y le gustó esta escuela al ver que tenían guardería y preescolar-explicó.

-Es muy buena, Kenya está aquí desde que tenía un año.

-No quiero sonar imprudente pero...veo que tu hija no se parece mucho a ti-comentó apenado.

-Lo sé, se parece a su padre, aunque no lo he visto desde antes de saber que esperaba a Kenya-respondí alzándome de hombros.

-Debe ser muy irresponsable si decidió no aparecerse y preguntar por ella- dijo.

-Si, pero no lo culpo, las circunstancias fueron algo raras- vi que una maestra salía de la puerta que daba a la dirección y abría con la llave la cerca.

-Lamento la tardanza, teníamos que arreglar unas cosas, bienvenidos-abrió la puerta y ambos pasamos con nuestras hijas.

-Gracias- respondimos a unísono y cada quien llevó a su hija a su aula.

Durante mi jornada en el trabajo no estaba concentrada del todo, tenía mi cabeza cavilando y con la imagen de Remus Lupin en mi mente, no sabía por qué, pero me daba un extaño presentimiento. Imágenes y recuerdos venían a mi cabeza, de hacía ya unos pocos años.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

**_Salía del consultorio de ginecología directo a mi casa, notaba las lágrimas salir de mi rostro durante el trayecto. Decidí cambiar de camino y fui a la casa de mis padres, al entrar escuché la voz de mi tío Sirius en la sala._**

**_-Dora, que sorpresa- mi padre me recibió con un abrazo al igual que mi madre y tío._**

**_-Sobrina mía- Sirius notó mi semblante- ¿Ocurre algo?_**

**_-Tomen asiento, es algo importante lo que les tengo que decir-dije con voz quebrada._**

**_Cuando nos sentamos en la salita me puse frente a mis padres y tío._**

**_-Yo quería decirles que...-tomé aire- estoy embarazada-solté y cubrí mi rostro con las manos._**

**_-Por Dios, hija...-mi madre me abrazó.- ¿Cómo es posible?¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?_**

**_-Dos meses y medio-sollozé- lo siento, se que los defraudé, no he terminado la carrera..._**

**_-¿De quién es?-me miró serio mi padre._**

**_-De un hombre que conocí en una fiesta, Remus John Lupin dijo que se llamaba- respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos y al levantar la cabeza vi la cara de estupefacción de mi tío._**

**_-Ahorita mismo iré a buscarlo, a que se haga responsable, no me importa si tengo que recorrer todo Reino Unido o el mundo- sentenció él._**

**_-¿Lo conoces?- pregunté sorprendida._**

**_-Si, de cuando estaba en la educación media, en sexto grado, a él y a los padres de Harry, jamás me imaginé que justo él te fuera a dejar preñada._**

**_-No sabemos ni donde vive Sirius, ¿ y si no quiere responsabilizarse?_**

**_-Haré que lo haga, el hijo es de ambos y él tiene que responder, no me importa buscar por cielo, mar y tierra._**

**_-Sirius-intervino mi madre- ahora no hay que preocuparnos por ese tema, si él responde, bien, y si no, mi hija saldrá adelante- me miró- de ahora en adelante vives con nosotros y no hay discusión._**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la noche, cuando terminé de acostar a mi hija, mi madre me pidió hablar conmigo, la acompañé a la sala.

-¿Qué pasa madre?- me senté junto a ella en el sofá.

-Hoy te vi muy distraída Dora, eso no es normal en ti, ¿sucedió algo en especial hoy?

-Mamá...hoy...hoy vi al padre de Kenya en a entrada del preescolar- dije.

Su cara cambió, se puso demasiado seria y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Lo estoy-aseguré- y tiene otra hija, está casado.

Mi madre solo se quedó callada unos minutos.

-¿Y ahora qué harás?- me preguntó al cabo de unos minutos rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo sé, debo decirle a verdad, pero, ¿cómo?

-Tú encontrarás la manera y sé que lo harás porque la felicidad de Kenya te importa.

-Así es madre, yo solo quiero que mi hija tenga a su padre, solo espero que Remus no lo tome mal o crea que se la oculté.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

**_En este momento me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, sostengo a mi pequeña hija por primera vez, algo exhausta por la labor tan extensa y el esfuerzo de haberla traído al mundo, miro sus ojitos azules como el mar y sus cabellitos castaños, pesó unos saludables tres kilos y medio, aún no puedo creer que tuve a esta hermosa niña dentro de mí todos estos meses._**

**_-Mi ahijada es preciosa- Sirius tomaba la manita de Kenya._**

**_-Nuestra nieta es toda una muñequita y la vamos a consentir- mi madre la miraba con dulzura. ._**

**_-Será como tener a Dora de pequeña- comentó mi padre._**

**_La única persona que faltaba para celebrar este momento era el padre de mi hija, a veces quisiera haber tenido el valor de ir y buscarlo pero sé que algun día lo encontraré._**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me fui a la cama con ese recuerdo del día que mi pequeña nació, sigo sin poder creer que justo hoy encontré a su padre, al hombre que por un momento aún con mis copas elevadas me flechó, tal vez no fuera el mejor momento de conocerlo, totalmente ebria y pasar a tener una noche así cuyo resultado fuera la niña que ahora dormía en su habitación. Es increíble que esté casado, aunque, el tono en que mencionó a su esposa no sonaba muy cariñoso, tenía el presentimiento que él no era feliz a su lado pero tenía otra hija, con esa mujer. Tenía que concentrarme en el objetivo principal, contarle la verdad, decirle que Kenya es su hija.


	3. Cita

Llevo días buscando la forma de acercarme a Remus, tengo que decirle la verdad, no me importa tanto como lo tome, el tiene que saber que Kenya es su hija, espero que al menos la reconozca como tal, no me interesa tener una relación con él, ¿o si? ¡Sé realista Tonks, está casado! Pero no parece muy feliz, total eso no es de mi incumbencia, ¿me estare enamorando de él? Imposible, fue solo una noche de pasíon por estar tomada, aunque es muy dulce, pero tengo que poner los pies en la tierra.

-¡Mamita!- mi pequeña se lanzó sobre mí en cuanto me vio llegar por ella al preescolar.

-Hola cielo- la tomé en brazos e iba a llevarla al carro cuando sentí que alguien me tomo por el hombro y me sobresalté.

-Perdona, no quize asustarte- era Remus, también salía de la escuelita con su hija- es que quería preguntarte si tienes el fin de semana libre, quisiera que April jugara con Kenya, al parecer se empezaron a llevar bien.

-Pues...hasta ahora no tengo ningún compromiso, espera, ¿tú quieres que ambos salgamos con nuestras hijas?- lo miré atónita.

-Así es, para que puedas ver como se llevan ambas-sonrió.

-Mami di que si- intervino mi hija con una sonrisa- yo quiero jugar con April.

-Está bien -acepté- entonces, ¿nos vemos el sábado o el domingo?

-Domingo, con estas niñas tan hiperactivas te recomiendo llevar ropa deportiva, son capaces de cualquier cosa.

-Dímelo a mí que a esta niña no se le acaba la batería hasta la hora de dormir.-reí.

Me despedí de Remus y subí ahora si a Kenya al automóvil, en el camino iba muy distraída en mis pensamientos, era mjuy curioso que ese hombre pensara en invitarme a una salida, ¿que pensaría su esposa? Y yo aún así acepté, solo por mi hija, pero es una oportunidad perfecta, en un momento que estemos los dos a solas podría contarle todo. Me detuve en el estacionamiento del hotel donde trabaja mi tío Sirius.

-¿Qué hacemos en el trabajo de mi padrino mami?- mi pequeña me miraba curiosa mientras caminabamos a la entrada.

-Nos invitó a comer, no te había dicho cariño, era sorpresa- le dije, aunque la verdad era que habíamos quedado de acuerdo para vernos, le había contado a medias por teléfono que tenía que hablar urgentemente con él pero quería hacerlo en un lugar más relajado.

En el edificio subimos hasta la oficina donde trabajaba mi tío, en el departamento de Recursos Humanos, y antes que yo tocara la pueta mi hija lo hizo muy emocionada.

-Pase-se escuchó la voz de Sirius y abrí la puerta- Hola Nymph, hola Kenya- se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio, primero levantó a su ahijada en brazos y luego me saludó con beso en la mejilla.- Nada más checo la tarjeta y nos vamos.

Esperamos a Sirius en la recepción y cada quien fue en su vehiculo hasta el restaurante, cuando entramos fui a una mesa donde se pudiera charlar tranquilamente. Mi niña se entretuvo con el librito de colorear que dejaban para que los niños pintaran mientras esperaban la comida, nos trajeron la comida y por su pequeña porción, postre y bebida que mi hija no tardó mucho en degustar encontré la oportunidad perfecta para hablar ahora sí con Sirius.

-Cielo, hay juegos en el patio trasero del restaurante, puedes ir a jugar, con mucho cuidado- le dije a la niña y salió casi la vi salir dirigí mi mirada a Sirius.- Ahora sí tío, ya podemos hablar

-¿Cuál era la emergencia Nymph, de que quieres hablar?- me miró atento.

-Sirius, el día que Kenia entró a clases me encontré con...-hice una pausa y tragué saliva- con su padre.

-¿Viste a Lupin?- asentí- ¿ Hablaron?

-No mucho, nos presentamos porque no creí que era él hasta que se presentó, de hecho lo había visto un día antes, en el parque, las dos veces que lo vi llevaba a una niña pequeña, de dos años, Sirius, él tiene una hija y está casado-suspiré.- No sé si él me recuerde, y no lo culparía si no me recordara, cuando concebimos a Kenya estabamos muy ebrios.

-Nymph, lo más pronto posible debes buscar la forma de que le digas la verdad, se tiene que hacer reponsable, Kenya es su hija, aunque ya este casado y con una niña.

-Lo sé Sirius, y también tengo que decirle la verdad a Kenya, pero es más difícil, no quiero dañarla psicológicamente, es muy pequeña.

-Pero es mejor que se lo digas tú, a que lo sepa por otra parte- me miró serio.

-Ya sé, Sirius, tu tenías razón cuando dijiste que debíamos buscarlo en cuanto me enteré que estaba esperando a Kenya, si lo hubieramos hecho no estaríamos ahora así.

-Las cosas pasan por algo Nymph, pero lo mejor será darle prisa a ésto, no lo podemos aplazar ahora que lo sabemos, ¿tus padres están enterados que lo viste?

-Solo mi madre, si mi padre se entera es capaz de recorrer cielo, mar y tierra para buscarlo y darle una paliza.

-Me imagino, ¿y cuándo se lo piensas decir a Remus?

-El domingo, me citó para ir a no se donde con nuestras hijas, Kenya se llevó muy bien con su pequeña a pesar de la minúscula diferencia de edad, supongo que cuando se lo diga lo tomará bien, eso espero.

-De lo que recuerdo cuando nos juntabamos en nuestra juventud yo diría que sí, él siempre fue el sereno.

Al cabo de un rato terminamos la comida y llamé a mi hija para irnos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al fin llegó el ansiado día, desde la mañana me la he pasado mortificada por la reacción que tendría Remus en cuanto se lo dijera pero tenía que estar relajada, cuando estuve lista y mi pequeña igual me despedí de mis padres y por esta vez decidí ir en transporte público hasta el lugar donde quedé de verme, el padre de mi hija me lo había dado el viernes cuando la recogí.

-Hola Remus- lo saludé aparentando naturalidad.

-Hola, me dio gusto que vinieran- sonrió, vimos que las niñas no tardaron en irse al área de juegos que había en el lugar- Veo que no podían esperar.

-Son niñas- me alzé de hombros- al menos descargaran energías.

Nos sentamos en un área donde había puros adultos, cerca del área de juegos para echarles un ojo a las pequeñas de vez en cuando, estábamos en un completo silencio hasta que se me ocurrió hacerle plática a mi acompañante antes de ir al punto.

-¿Y qué me cuentas de tu vida?- le pregunté.

-Bueno no hay mucho que decir, llevo tres años casado con mi esposa Sarah es un par de años menor que yo- suspiró- Aunque hace ya un año que nuestra relación está pobre, todo es monotonía, apenas nos dirigimos la palabra en la casa-

-Lo siento- dije apenada.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que fueron las prisas, no reflexionamos mucho a la hora de comprometernos y nunca nos imaginamos como sería la vida de casados, apenas teníamos meses de conocernos y ser novios cuando se me ocurrió pedirle matrimonio, April no tardó mucho en llegar después de casarnos.

-Entonces tu matrimonio no es muy feliz, por lo que escucho.

-Exacto- se encogió de hombros- ¿qué se le va a hacer? Pero basta de mí, ¿tu vives sola con Kenya?

-No, vivo con mis padres, ellos insistieron cuadno quedé embrazada de Kenya, antes de eso vivía en mi propio departamento.

-Debió ser muy duro no tener al padre de tu hija a tu lado en esa etapa- me miró a los ojos.

-Si, pero tuve a mis padres y al primo de mi madre, Sirius, es el padrino de Kenya- abrió los ojos, vaya creo que recuerda a mi tío.

-Al menos no estuviste sola- trató de sonreír.- Es una niña muy tierna tu hija, como dije ha de tener mucho del fisico de su papá.

-Así es, April también se parece mucho a ti- comenté.

-Si, siempre lo dicen, bueno, es popular el hecho de que las niñas se parecen a los papás y los niños a la mamá- hizo una pausa y me volvió a mirar- ¿Te puedo confesar algo?- asentí- Recuerdo una época en que me comporté como un estúpido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- lo miré incrédula.

-Cuando estaba comprometido con Sarah salí una noche a una discoteca y conocí a una chica, ambos estabamos algo tomados, esa noche la llevé a un motel y ambos tuvimos relaciones, cuando se fue no supe más de ella y hasta hoy en día cuando lo recuerdo me siento algo culpable.

-Vaya...- me quedé más anonadada- ¿No intentaste buscarla?

-No, en cuanto volví a estar sobrio continué mi vida normalmente, me sigo preguntando que sera de esa jovencita.

-Claro- bajé la mirada- Remus...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo...esa chica, después de esa noche quedó embarazada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- arrugó el entrecejo.

-Remus Lupin, yo soy esa joven- dije seria- hace cuatro años en una fiesta te conocí estando tomada y tuvimos esa noche de pasión- tomé aire- tú eres el padre de Kenya...


	4. Reacciones

-Remus, yo soy esa joven-solté- hace cuatro años tu y yo tuvimos una noche de pasión-tomé aire- tu eres el padre de Kenya...

Cuando terminé de hablar lo miré, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, estaba más sorprendido que nada, no se veía molesto, al menos por unos minutos.

-Dios mío, ¿de verdad?¿Esa pequeña es nuestra hija?- desviaba la mirada incrédulo.

-Sí, lo es-bajé la mirada- voy a entenderlo si estás enojado, si te molestas por nunca habertelo dicho...

-No estoy molesto- sacudió la cabeza.- Sólo algo atónito...jamás imaginé que pasaría eso.

-Yo tampoco, nunca se me ocurrió usar algún método, no creí que fuera a embarazarme pero sucedió...y desde que me enteré me he dedicado a cuidar de la niña...

-¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar?

-No sabía ni donde vivías, Sirius si quería que fuéramos a decirte, yo para empezar no sabía como ibas a reaccionar o que harías.

-Me haría responsable-se puso serio- no estoy enojado contigo, entiendo que tuvieras miedo de que yo no quisiera responder y hacerme cargo de la niña de alguna manera.

-¿Enserio?-Levanté un poco la mirada.- Remus, sé que en cuanto te volví a ver hace poco debí decírtelo, pero apenas comenzaba a recordarlo todo.

-Tonks-puso una mano delicadamente sobre la mía-Ahora que lo sé, haré algo, todo lo posible por recuperar todos esos años, sé que no va a volver el tiempo, sé que ya me perdí logros importantes en ella, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, sobretodo el embarazo y el nacimiento, su primera sonrisa, pero ahora estaré apoyándote en lo que pueda y estaré lo más cerca posible-lo dijo con tanta seguridad que me animó por dentro.

-¿Tu esposa no se irá a molestar?

-Ella tendrá que entenderlo, se molestará mucho tal vez, porque concebí contigo a Kenya cuando yo estaba comprometido, esa noche solo quería relajarme y me olvidé de todo, ni siquiera llevaba el anillo.

-Tal vez fue por eso creí que eras soltero por completo- me sonrojé.

-La verdad yo al día siguiente temí que tuvieras novio, un fortachón que quisiera venir a golpearme-sonrío.

-Un novio no, pero si un padre y un tío que a los dos meses y medio te hubieran ido a buscar- reí.

-Los entendería, si eso le pasara a April en unos años cuando sea una mujercita, yo buscaría por todo el mundo al idiota que me la preñara y lo intentaría fusilar- lo miré sorprendida.- Es broma, no lo mataría solo ajustaría cuentas con él.

-Como todo padre sobreprotector con su princesa.

-Así es, y ahora que sé que tengo otra princesita, también la cuidaré a ella-suspiró.- Si Sarah me pide el divorcio por ésto, tal vez se lo de, de hecho ya estamos en lista de espera en el juzgado, solo a esperar que se ejecute la orden de divorcio.

-Lo siento mucho...

-No es tu culpa, la relación como te dije ya estaba decayendo y dudo que la reforcemos.

-¿Quién tendrá la custodia de April? No es por ser entrometida o imprudente.

-No me molesta la pregunta, yo me quedaré con April, Sarah me lo dijo, ella no piensa cuidarla si no es con una pareja, pero cree que si se vuelve a casar la niña le estorbaría.

-¿Cómo puede pensar algo así? ¡Es su hija!

-Lo que pasa es que ella no tiene un lazo profundo con la pequeña, tuvo depresión posparto y por unos meses intentó superarlo pero se rindió, yo soy el que más está con April, de hecho yo le escogí el nombre.

-Pues tienes un buen gusto en nombres-sonreí.

-Gracias, tu también, me gustó mucho el nombre de Kenya.

-Si, Kenya Elizabeth, tenía que escogerlo pronto en cuanto supe que sería niña o mi madre empezaría con sugerencias extrañas, tiene prohibido nombrar a alguien, después de escoger mi nombre cuando nací-hice una mueca extraña.

-No me parece mal tu nombre, va contigo, las ninfas antiguas eran hermosas, y tú lo eres.

-Mira que si te llegara a escuchar la tal Sarah ahorita me agarraría de los cabellos- bromeé.

Comenzamos a platicar millones de anécdotas hasta que llegó la hora de irnos, levanté a Kenya en brazos mientras Remus hacía lo mismo con April, cuando estaba a punto de tomar el tranvía, Lupin me detuvo.

-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para un dia hablar con quien ya sabes de lo que platicamos, de forma que lo entienda-me susurró y asentí.

-Adiós Remus, gracias- le sonreí y mi hija se despedía con la manita igual que su nueva amiguita o debería decir ahora, media hermana.

Volvimos a casa y le di un baño a mi pequeña, vaya que en todo el rato que platicamos Remus y yo las niñas aprovecharon y jugaron bastante, me alegra tanto que se lleven así de bien, eso facilitará un poco las cosas, ahora solo tendría que pensar en como se lo diré a Kenya, que he encontrado a su papá.

-Mami, ¿sabes que le pedí a mi hada madrina una noche?- me dijo mi niña cuando la arropaba.

-¿Qué cosa cariño?

-Que pronto encontraras a mi papi, creo que no va a tardar en cumplirmelo- sonreí y reprimí las lágrimas de ternura.

-Vas a ver que si amor-le dije animada.- Ahora a dormir que mañana hay escuela, buenas noches y que sueñe cosas bonitas señorita.

-Buenas noches mami- la vi cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa y salí del cuarto.

Bajé a la sala y encontré a mi madre limpiando como lo hace a veces por la noche.

-¿Se lo dijiste a ya sabes quien?

-Si madre, se lo dije-sabía a quien se refería.

-¿Cómo reaccionó?- me miró atenta.

-Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, piensa hacerse cargo de Kenya, en una oportunidad que tengamos le diremos a nuestra hija la verdad, de forma que lo comprenda.

-Me alegro, espero que no tarde mucho en reconocerla legalmente.

-Lo haremos todo a su tiempo mamá, lo importante es que ya todo se aclare con cierta personita que duerme allá arriba.

-Solo espero que la esposa de él no venga a reclamarte nada.

-Si lo hace la enfrentaré madre, Remus ya dijo que se esperaba cualquier cosa, la señora no está psicótica, él me dijo que se pensaban divorciar.

-No te vayas a hacer ilusiones por eso hija.

-¿Qué cosas dices mamá? Creo que los años te están afectando-sonreí irónica.

-Dirás lo que quieras, pero se te ve en la mirada que él empezó a flecharte. No quiero que salgas lastimada en el proceso.

-Tranquila mamá, yo nunca he dicho que estuviera enamorada de él-negué divertida. Aunque por dentro si sentía algo por él. Pero no le hacía mucho caso a ese sentimiento, eso quedaba en la menor de mis prioridades.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

-Te veo muy diferente Lupin, ¿pasó algo hoy?- una mujer alta, de cabello castaño claro y rizado, miraba al hombre salir del cuarto de su hija con una sonrisa, desde que había llegado a casa estaba demasiado sonriente y disperso en sus pensamientos.

-No es nada-respondió encogido de hombros. Iba hacia la sala pero se detuvo al recordar que tenía una charla pendiente.- Sarah tenemos algo importante de que hablar, siéntate- le pidió con amabilidad.

-¿Sucede algo?-la mujer lo miraba con las cejas alzadas. Lupin tomó asiento frente a ella.

-Sarah, hoy me vi con una mujer, una jovencita de menos de treinta...

-¿A mí que me importa si ya estas buscando citas?- lo cortó fríamente.

-No era una cita, Sarah, ella me reveló algo importante...-hizo una pausa y buscó como decirlo- Cuando tu y yo estabamos comprometidos yo...me puse ebrio una noche...

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, ¿qué más sucedió?

-Esa noche yo, tuve una aventura con una jovencita de unos veinte años, hoy volví a verla- se preparó para lo peor-ella había quedado embarazada esa noche, también había tomado bastante, no sabíamos bien lo que hacíamos.

-¿Tienes el cinismo de decírmelo así nada más?- Sara Muller no levantaba la voz pero si sentía el nudo en su garganta y una opresiónen el pecho.

-No es cinismo, te estoy contando la verdad, sé que cometí un error, pero ya está hecho.

-¿Entonces ella tiene un hijo tuyo? ¡Eres un...!

-En primer lugar, es una niña, ahora tiene cuatro años, en segunda, cuida tu tono de voz, vas a despertar a April.

-¿Cómo se llama esa mujerzuela?

-No hables así de ella-la miró serio-No es ninguna mujerzuela, ¿a ti que te importa su nombre? Yo ya te dije lo que te ocupaba decir. Me pienso hacer responsable de esa niña y reconocerla como mi hija. Solo te digo eso

-¡Eres un idiota!- comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho- hace cuatro años todavía no nos casábamos y tuviste el descaro de engañarme-sintíó como él le sujetaba las manos sin mucha fuerza, tan solo para detener los golpes- En cuanto nos divorciemos, escuchame bien Remus John Lupin, te podrás ir mucho al diablo con la zorra esa y llévate a la niña contigo si quieres.

-Contrólate Sarah, tu tendrás derecho a ver a April...

-¡Me importa un carajo!- le espetó- en cuanto firmemos los papeles no quiero volver a ver a esa niña que tanto nos ha distanciado.

-La que se distanció fuiste tú, no sé porque tienes ese desprecio hacia tu propia hija, pudimos haberlo resuelto pero no cooperaste.

-¡Ahora culpame a mí!¡Tú fuiste el que empezó a pasar más tiempo con la niña que conmigo!

-¡Lo hice porque tu nunca le prestaste atención!- el hombre comenzó a levantar la voz.- Si no mal recuerdo, tú no quisiste ver a April cuando nació, pediste que se la llevaran a la guardería y cerraste con insistencia los ojos en cuanto la escuchaste llorar por primera vez. En la depresión te comprendí, eras madre primeriza, a muchas les pasa pero parece que nunca lo superaste.

-¡Ya no pienso discutir contigo, maldito mujeriego!- la mujer salió corriendo al cuarto de visitas y se encerró.

-Esta mujer es imposible-dijo Remus con frustración y se fue al cuarto de su hija, la vio dormir plácidamente en su camita y él se recostó en la cama que tenían en la habitación, habitación que solo él se dedicó a decorar cuando se enteró que sería padre de una niña, se esmeró tanto en cada detalle para hacerle un lugar adecuado y especial a su princesa. Las paredes eran rosa con blanco, algunas flores en color lila, en una de las paredes había un jardín pintado y en la parte de arriba de la cama estaba el nombre de la pequeña en plateado y rosa. La cama era una adecuada para una niña que ya había dejado la etapa de los pañales y ya empezaba a ser una niña grande, con un barandal para evitar accidentes durante la noche. Las cortinas tenían gasas blancas y tul rosado encima, el armario estaba pintado de rosa y había pura ropita como vestidos y pantalones para niña, zapatitos y en una cajonera algunos listones y otras cosas. El hombre que ahora dormía ahí en el cuarto de su pequeña para relajarse depués de esa discusión, se había dedicado a tener a su hija como una princesa, aún recordaba que la primera palabra de la niña, fue "papá" y él se sentía orgulloso.-Buenas noches April-sabía que la nena no lo escuchaba porque ya estaba completamente dormida.


End file.
